


Marks

by Villainette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you see a gifset and go, you know WHO ELSE should be doing that?</p>
<p>(Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/29873139216/this-is-what-happens-when-tintandshade-and-i">Tumblr.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks




End file.
